


Heat Wave

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heat wave something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Chicago was in the middle of a heat wave. It was the kind of all encompassing heat that sapped the energy from people and made life uncomfortable.

Ray stepped out of his air conditioned car and gasped. It felt like the sun was a foot away. Forget about frying an egg on the sidewalk you could fry a whole chicken.

Across the street a group of kids were playing in the spray of a fire hydrant and for moment Ray entertained the idea of joining them, but decided not; he was too old to play with kids. Maybe when Fraser came over he could talk Dief into playing in the spray and if he 'accidentally' got wet, well that wouldn't be his fault.

By the time he got to his apartment door, his shirt was already sticky and damp with sweat. Once he opened the door to his apartment he was greeted by a blast of cool air. His air conditioner hummed and it was like AC/DC to his ears.

His turtle Spike was sitting on the couch. He picked her up and spun her around.

'Did you turn on the AC,' Ray asked.

She stuck her head out of her shell and nodded.

He laughed. 'That's my girl.'

He spun her around a few more times, she wiggled her legs, and Ray laughed. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have a turtle that liked to dance.

He sat his turtle back down and made his way to his bedroom to change his shirt. At the last moment he decided to shower because Fraser was coming over and he probably didn't want to smell Ray's funk. Although even if he did smell Ray, he'd probably still be polite about it.

He could just hear Fraser saying, 'Oh, dear. You seem to smell like a dead fish. That is not germane, Ray my friend.' Just thinking about that made him grin.

He took off his clothes and left them in a pile. He turned on his shower and stepped under the cool spray. Lathering up, he washed and sang a few bars of Dancing Queen. It was an Abba kind of day.

Turning off the tap he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy yellow towel around his waist.

He heard a knock at the door and grinned. There was only one person, besides his mom, who knocked that politely.

He walked through his apartment and opened the door.

As soon as Fraser saw him his eyes traveled down Ray's chest stopping somewhere around his belly button.

'Hey, ready for the game?' Ray asked.

Fraser drug his eyes up to Ray's face. His cheek were red. 'Of course. Are you going to wear some clothes or are you going to wear that towel?'

Ray looked down at himself. In his rush to get to the door he had forgotten he was wearing a towel.

'Oh, crap. You and Dief make yourselves at home I'll be right back.'

He ran to the bathroom and threw on some clothes. He checked his hair in the mirror, it was spiky just the way he liked it and went back to his living room.

Fraser was sitting on Ray's couch, Dief was laying under the coffee table and Spike was sitting on Fraser's lap.

Ray sat down on the couch and and looked over at Fraser. He was wearing his red uniform and his forehead was shiny with sweat, his cheeks were still red.

'You hot?'

Fraser looked over at Ray. 'What?'

'You look hot.'

'I'll admit my uniform can be uncomfortable, but I don't have a change of clothes.'

Ray's eyes went wide as he remembered something. 'Wait here.'

Ray went to his bedroom and pulled a shopping bag from his closet. 

Walking back to his living room he handed to bag to Fraser. Fraser looked inside the bag.

'While I appreciate that you would let me borrow clothes, I don't believe your clothes will fit.'

'No kidding. Those aren't my clothes. My mom brought clothes for you.'

Fraser looked up. There was something in his eyes Ray couldn't quite pin down. 'Your mother bought clothes for me?'

Ray shrugged. 'Yep. I told her you wear your uniform a lot and she thought you needed clothes. I was gonna give them to you, but forgot.

'Well, if your mother bought them it seems only right that I wear them.'

Fraser walked to Ray's bathroom holding the bag and when he walked back out Ray did a double-take Fraser was wearing a t-shirt with a Canadian flag on it and a pair of baggy jeans. Put a tattoo on his arm and he'd looked like a Canadian Kowalski.

'Looking good, Fraser.'

'Thank you, kindly. I must admit I feel several degrees cooler already.'

Dief barked.

'That's not nice. I'm sure Mrs. Kowalski put a lot of thought into her gift,' Fraser said to Dief as he sat back down on the couch.

'You wanna watch the game and I'll order a pizza?'

Fraser picked up Spike and rubbed his finger against her head. 'Of course.'

'You like my turtle or something?'

'She's a very nice turtle. She reminds of a gecko I once knew, in fact I have a story about him if you would like to hear it.'

After Ray ordered the pizza Fraser told his story and Ray sat back and let the sound of Fraser's voice wash over him.

After the pizza came Ray and Fraser both had several pieces. It was hot and spicy, the pineapple was juicy and sweet. Fraser then told a story about a bear eating honey. Maybe it was the sound of Fraser voice or the stomach full of pizza, but Ray fell asleep.

Ray woke up in the middle of the night. His apartment was dark and quite. His brain was still fuzzy from sleep, but he realized his head was resting on Fraser's shoulder. He thought about going to bed, but couldn't bring himself to move. He snuggled into Fraser's side and fell back asleep.

The next morning Ray woke up alone on the couch. The raising sun was casting golden squares of light on the cushions.

He stretched and scrubbed his face with his hands. His stubble was rough against his fingers. His mouth felt like it had been stuffed with a dirty sock. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

As he spit toothpaste into the sink he thought about last night. He had fallen asleep next to Fraser and had slept better than he had in months. That was as much thought as he could manage before his early morning coffee.

He made some coffee and dumped Smarties in it. As he took a sip of hot, sweet liquid he hoped Fraser didn't freak out and he really hoped it didn't affect their partnership. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they went stale again.

That day at the station Ray was on the look out for any sign of a freak out, but Fraser was his normal polite self, if just a little more stiff than usual.

Later that day, they chased down a bad guy and Ray wondered why he had been so worried. They were a duet, a one-two punch and a well oiled engine. An engine of justice no less.

At the end of the day he was finishing paperwork and Fraser was standing near his desk.

'Hey, you wanna come over tonight?' Ray asked.

'Of course, perhaps we could a order Chinese instead of pizza?'

Ray got up from his desk. He and Fraser made their way out of the station. Ray threw his arm around Fraser shoulder and put on his best Chicago hard guy face. 'What? You don't like pizza or something?'

'Oh, dear. I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought we could try something different.'

Ray looked over at Fraser and he looked so serious that Ray laughed. 'Geez Fraser you didn't offend me I was just yanking your chain. Chinese sounds good to me.'

They stepped out into the city and the heat sucked the air from Ray's lungs. He already missed the AC in the station.

They walked to his car and got in. It was like an oven and the leather seats were hot. Ray rolled down the windows and let the air hit his face.

Every once in a while he would look over at Fraser; he was staring out the window and was quite.

'Something on your mind?,' Ray asked as he stopped at a red light.

Fraser looked at Ray. 'I'm just thinking about how things change.'

Ray waited for Fraser to say more, but he didn't say and Ray didn't push.

Once they got to his apartment Ray breathed in cool air conditioned air; he was going to have to get Spike a thank you apple.

He went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with cool water. He set on the floor and Dief drank greedily. Once Dief was done he laid down next to Spike.

'No funny business with my turtle. She is _not_ an appetizer.

Dief grumbled. Whatever Dief had said must have been a doozy because Fraser looked scandalized. 

Walking over to his couch, Ray sat down next to Fraser.

Ray turned on the tv, a Sox game was playing and he settled against his couch.

'Do you still have that bag of clothes that your mother brought for me?' Fraser asked.

'Yeah, sure. You feeling hot again?'

'Yes.'

Ray went to his room and grabbed the bag from his floor. Walking back to the living room he handed the bag to Fraser.

Fraser took the bag and walked to the bedroom.

When he walked back out Ray laughed. Fraser was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a with puppy on it and a pair of khaki pants. It looked like the kind of clothes that Turnbull would wear.

'You don't like them?' Fraser asked.

'Nah. Nah. It's just funny you're wearing a shirt with a puppy on it.'

Fraser looked down at his shirt. 'I'm sure your mother meant well.

'Yeah, I guess. Better you than me. Do I look like a puppy guy to you?'

'Oh I don't know. You seem to like Dief well enough.'

Fraser sat down and they sat next to each other. 

'I might like Dief, but that doesn't mean I want his face on my shirt.

Ray ordered Chinese and as they waited for their food they watched the game.

After the food came Ray settled back and patted his full stomach. He shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them his apartment was dark and his head was against Fraser's shoulder.

Ray sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Fraser who was illuminated in the moonlight. Fraser was sitting on the couch, silent and stiff.

'Oh, jeeze. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you.'

'It's quite all right. I think I'll take my leave.'

If Ray didn't know better he would think Fraser sounded sad.

'Yeah. Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow.'

'Actually I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Perhaps some other time.

'Yeah okay,' Ray said even though his instincts said something was fishy.

After Fraser and Dief left, Ray went to his bedroom. He peeled off his clothes and laid down on his bed.

He tried to sleep but the bed felt too big and empty. He punched his pillow and rolled over.

He turned on his tv and the silent was filled with the sounds of a guy hawking a steak knife set. 

It was going to be a long night.

Over the next week something was indeed up. Fraser and Ray worked together the same as always, but Fraser no longer came over to Ray's apartment at night. Combine that with the fact that Ray wasn't sleeping all that well and it was only a matter of time before Ray burst like a balloon.

He was walking out of the station when he threw his arm around Fraser and Fraser stiffened.

'What's up?' Ray asked.

'I have no idea what you mean,' Fraser said.

Ray walked around to Fraser's front and poked at Fraser's chest. 'Come on! You've been acting nutty all week. I wanna know why!'

Fraser eyes went wide. 'Please keep your voice down. I'll tell you what is going on, but not here.'

'Okay. Okay. Let's go, but you better tell me.'

'Of course.' Fraser said as the walked outside.

The ride to Ray's apartment was spent in silent. Not the comfortable silent they had on stake-outs but an uncomfortable silent that made Ray itch. Once the walked into Ray's apartment they sat down on Ray's couch.

'Okay we're so spill. What's up?'

Fraser pulled at the collar of his uniform. 'I... That is to say... When we slept together I'm feelings... I'm infatuation... Oh dear. I can't seem to put my feelings into words.'

Ray's eyes went wide. Even though Fraser couldn't get his words out Ray thought he got the gist. 'Let me see if I got this. You liked when I slept next to you because you love me, right?'

'Oh, dear. How did you know. Was I really that obvious?'

'Nah. I'm just that good at reading people. Now what do we do?'

'I thought you might know. This is all new to me.'

Ray yawned. His yawn was so big he thought his jaw might crack. 'Can we go to bed, I'm sacked.'

Fraser grinned and his whole face lit up. Ray gasped, the only person who ever grinned at him like that was Stella.

Ray pick up his turtle from her tank. 'You're in charge. Keep Dief in line.'

Spike blinked and Ray took that as a yes.

He sat her on the couch.

They walked to Ray's bedroom and Ray stripped down to his boxers. Fraser took off his clothes until he was wearing his tighty-whities.

They laid down on the bed and Ray put his head on Fraser's chest. His skin was warm and smelled of soap and pine trees. Fraser arm came around Ray and Ray sighed.

As he listened to Fraser heartbeat Ray fell asleep.

Ray woke up still being held by Fraser. Ray sat up and looked at Fraser. It was all he could do. Sunlight fell across Fraser's skin, turning it golden. He knew Fraser was a good looking guy, most of Chiacgo wanted to get into his pumpkin pants, but seeing Fraser asleep and peaceful was different. 

It stirred something inside of Ray that he hadn't felt since he first saw Stella on the cross-town bus.

He reached out and touched Fraser's cheek. Skin was warm under his fingers.

Fraser's eyes opened and he smiled at Ray. 'Good morning,' Fraser said.

'Morning.'

At that moment Ray's stomach decided to grumble. 'You want some breakfast?' Ray asked.

'That sounds delightful.'

'Okay. Okay, give me ten minutes.'

Ray threw on his clothes and went outside. Dief followed him.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk and took a breath of warm air. He air was going to be hot and uncomfortable later, but now it wasn't so bad.

He walked to a local bakery. He bought some chocolate muffins, a apple turnover for Spike and a jelly doughnut for Dief; he was a soft touch when in came to those wolfy-dog eyes.

Once back at his apartment he went to his room. Fraser was still laying on the bed so Ray decided to join him.

'I got muffins,' Ray said as he laid back down and handed the bag to Fraser.

Fraser took out a muffin and sniffed it. He cautiously took a bite. Then he took a bigger bite and a chocolate crumb stuck to the corner of his mouth. Before he could even think about it Ray wiped the crumb away with his thumb. Fraser held Ray's hand and Fraser leaned forward.

Their lips met. Ray's eyes fluttered close and his hands came up and held Fraser's bare shoulders. Fraser tasted like chocolate, his skin was warm and soft.

After a while they broke the kiss and were both panting.

'Wow!' Ray said as he put his hand on Fraser's shoulder.

'Indeed.'

'You wanna kiss some more?' Ray hadn't even realized he wanted to kiss, but now that he said it it sounded like a great plan.

'I do.'

And kiss they did.

That night they laid in bed. Ray's head was on Fraser chest and Fraser was combing his fingers through Ray's hair.

'Can I asked something?' Ray asked.

'You can ask me anything.'

'When did you realize you wanted to kiss me?'

Fraser fingers stilled. 'I would have to say when you decided to save Beth Botrelle. That's when I knew you had no darkness inside of you.'

'Darkness huh? You worry about that a lot.'

'I do. May I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'When did you realize you wanted to kiss me?'

'When I was doing it. Is that okay?'

'Yes, I'm just glad you wanted to do it. I've wanted this for so long.

'Really. You've wanted to lay in bed with me?'

'Oh, yes. I might have fantasied about it.'

Ray looked up at Fraser and kissed Fraser forehead. If Fraser fantasied about laying in bed, Ray was going to make his fantasies come true.

The more Ray thought about it the more it didn't seem all that strange that he had feelings for Fraser. He liked Fraser as a friend since Fraser asked him to dinner and now they were more.

That morning he woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. It smelled like Fraser. He got up and heard noise coming from his living room.

Walking into his living room he saw his mom and Fraser sitting on the couch. They seemed to be having a lively conversation about pickles. Fraser was wearing the Canada flag shirt and baggy jeans Ray's mom had bought for him.

'Oh, hello, Stanley,' Barbara Kowalski said now she noticed her son.

'Hey. Having fun?'

'Oh yes. Benton was just giving me a recipe for the pickles I just bought. Later I'm going to take Benton shopping and we're going to make a day of it. Isn't that right Benton?'

Fraser looked at Ray and smiled. 'Yes. I'm very much looking forward to it.'

'Great. Great. Have fun. I'll just be here chilling.'

Dief barked and while Ray couldn't understand Dief like Fraser could he thought he knew what he said.

'Me and Dief will be here chilling,' Ray amended.

After a while Fraser and Ray's mom left. Ray took Dief out for the quickest walk in the history of walks, Dief hated the heat too, and they went back to Ray's cool apartment.

Ray made a sandwich, ate it and fell asleep on the couch.

He opened his eyes. His mom was sitting across from him on the couch.

'Mom. I love Fraser.'

Barbara face twisted into disgust and she slapped Ray. The slap stung his skin.

Barbara started yelling in Polish.

Ray jerked awake. His heart was beating like a drum. Dief whimpered as he snuggled into him. He ran his shaking fingers through Dief's fur.

It's okay. I'm okay.'

The rest of the day Ray was jittery and nervous. He didn't know what he was going to tell his mom and he even thought about not telling her anything. He didn't think he could stand to see disgust in her face for real. 

When he heard his apartment door open his heart sped up. His mom and Fraser walked into the apartment. Fraser was carrying several shopping bags.

'Have fun?' Ray asked.

Fraser dropped his bags. 'Oh, yes. The excursion was indeed enjoyable.'

'Great.'

Fraser went into the kitchen.

Barbara sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Ray joined her and it reminded him of his dream so much that his mouth went dry.

Barbara turned and took Ray's hand. 'I was thinking that Benton and your dad should go to a baseball game. Since he is your boyfriend.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'What did you just say?'

'That your dad and Benton should go to a ball game.'

'No. After that.'

'Benton's your boyfriend.'

'That's it, did Fraser tell you?'

'Oh, my. Did I get it wrong?'

Ray took a deep breath he figured he might as well go for it. 'No. How'd you know?'

'My gut told me something was up when I saw Benton in your apartment this morning.'

'Oh. I guess dad knows, huh?'

'Yep. I called him.'

'Are you okay with this? Me and Fraser I mean.'

Barbara put her hand on Ray 's cheek and he rubbed his cheek against her hand. Her touch had always made him feel better.

'As long as your happy I'm happy.'

He grinned. He was happy now that he knew his mom was cool with Fraser. Hell, knowing his mom Fraser might become a second son to her.

That night, after Barbara left Ray and Fraser had a spaghetti dinner. Ray threw a meatball to Dief and Dief caught it with a snap of his jaws.

Ray looked over at Fraser and he was grinning from ear to ear.

'What?' Ray asked.

'It's nothing. I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself.'

'Cool. I forgot to ask, did you buy lots of stuff?'

'I did. In fact I bought something for you.'

Fraser got up and picked up a shopping bag. He handed to Ray and Ray opened it. He grinned when he saw what was inside.

He pulled out a black leather strap with sliver studs and a silver buckle on it.

He put it around his neck and buckled it. The leather strap sat comfortably around his neck.

'This is so cool. Thanks.'

'You're very welcome. I saw it and thought of you.

Fraser reached out and touched the strap, his fingers traveled down Ray throat and his cheeks turned pink.

'That turn your crank or something?'

'Oh, yes. It is very fetching.'

'Come on let's go to bed and I'll show you how fetching I can be.'

Ray and Fraser went to Ray's bedroom and Fraser pulled him into a kiss. His hands roamed all over Ray's body and Ray gripped Fraser's shirt. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up, once the shirt came off Ray rubbed his hands all over Fraser chest and stomach. His skin was warm.

Fraser pulled off Ray's shirt and pulled Ray close until they were bare chest to bare chest.

Still kissing they walked to Ray's bed and Ray fell backward on to it, he bounced and reached for Fraser. Fraser took Ray's hand and fell on top of his. They kissed as Ray rubbed Fraser's back.

Fraser broke the kiss and looked down at Ray. Fraser cheeks were red and his hair was a mess, but what really caught Ray's attention were his shining eyes.

'How you wanna do this?' Ray asked as he nipped at Fraser's lip.

'I thought we could start with me pleasuring you with my hand.'

'You wanna jerk me off? Greatness!' 

Fraser popped the button of Ray's jeans and Ray wiggled until his jeans were down around his knees. Fraser kneaded Ray's bare thighs. Strong fingers dug into muscles.

Fraser pulled down Ray's underwear freeing Ray's half hard cock.

Ray gasped as Fraser took Ray's cock in his hand and stroked it.

Ray kissed Fraser's shoulder. His skin was warm and salty with sweat. Ray might have a sweet tooth, but he thought he might be developing a Fraser tooth. He'll, he might just have a whole mouth of Fraser teeth.

As Fraser stroked Ray's cock Ray's hips snapped up. He could feel his orgasm building. 

'Oh, oh, Fraser,' was all Ray could manage to say.

'Call me Benton.'

'Benton.'

Benton he tightened his grip.

Ray bit Benton's shoulder and whole body shook as his orgasm overtook him.

He settled back against his bed and wrapped his arms around Benton. He couldn't remember the last time he had come that hard.

After several moments he looked at Benton. Benton's cheeks were pink and his skin was shiny with sweat, there was a big grin on his face and Ray smiled back.

'What me to take care of you?'

The pink in Benton's cheeks spread and his licked his lips. 

'I have... That is to say I've already...'

Ray grinned. A blushing Benton shouldn't be such a turn on but damn if it was. 'You saying you already came just by getting me off?'

'It would seem so.'

'Cool.'

Benton got up and Ray settled back against his bed. When Benton came back he was holding a damp rag. He gently rubbed it against Ray's cock and balls. Ray wiggled as the damp clothe slid across his skin. Even though they had just had sex it felt strangely intimate.

'Come here, Benton,' Ray said after he was cleaned.

Benton laid down on top of Ray and he kissed Ray's nose and cheek. All Ray could do was rub Benton's back.

Over the next week they worked together the same as always, but at night they would go to Ray's apartment.

One night Damien Kowalski took Benton to a baseball game. Ray stayed home and watch an old Western on t.v.

He heard the door open and Benton walked into the apartment. Ray stood up, walked over to Benton and kissed him on the cheek. Benton stood still and Ray knew something was up.

'What's up? Did my dad say something to you?' Ray asked.

'No. You're father and I had a very enjoyable time. As we were leaving the game I passed a women with dark hair.'

Ray waited for Benton to continue, but he didn't.

Later they went to bed and Ray held Benton. He didn't know what was wrong, but he'd do anything to make Benton feel better.

'Ray? Do you think there is darkness inside me?'

'Darkness? You mean like evil? Nah. You're the lightest person I know,' Ray said as he held Benton tighter.

'Thank you. I once knew a women with darkness inside her that consumed her and it almost consumed me.'

'Really?! Remember how you once said I didn't have darkness in me?'

'Of course.'

'If I'm not dark I must be light and I'll keep the darkness away. I'll kick the darkness in the head.'

'Oh, Ray,' Benton said as he kissed Ray's lips.

Ray kissed Benton back and decided that he would indeed kick darkness in the head. He's do anything for Benton even kick darkness in the head.


End file.
